Your Smile Has Me Mesmerized
by conformityissuicide
Summary: Hermione and Fred kept their relationship a secret from their friends and family.  And what a hard task that was.  They faced trials and obstacles at every turn, but hopefully, they'll make it out on top.
1. Our Grove of Trees

A/N: Okay, so this is my new story. I haven't written in a long while so I could be a little rusty. I hope this turns out good. This chapter is a little heavy on the exposition, but I promise there will be plenty of dialogue in future chapters, this is more or less setting the scene I guess. Okay, I hope everyone enjoys it and please, please review. I live for them I do, and I don't care what you have to say. Good, bad, or ugly, let me have it.

* * *

Laughter filled every empty nook and cranny in the Burrow as the entire family was gathered for a very important dinner. The entire Weasley clan was present, including some of the new additions. Everyone was sitting around the same tables that were used to sit the family before the Quidditch World Cup back when the Trio was still in Hogwarts. They were digging into a just as amazing meal, and swapping stories.

But today's dinner was a special one, and the reason why the entire Weasley clan, which at this point was spread all around the world, was present. Tonight's rehearsal dinner was so far going very smoothly. The rehearsal was over, everything, of course, going as so minutely planned. Now everyone was tucking into a fabulous Molly Weasley meal, and sharing stories about the happy couple.

Charlie Weasley started a new one with a question towards the couple, "You know, you kept the relationship a secret for so long, we don't even know how it started, or even when it started."

The two looked at each other with bright smiles, one more of a lopsided grin and the other an all-knowing smirk, like she had expected the question.

"Well, I guess it's safe to tell the real story…"

--

Hermione and Harry were back at the Burrow for the last month of the summer holiday. Hermione had arrived about a week before Harry, and she already felt at home. To her, the Burrow was like a second home to her, and the room she shared with Ginny even contained some of her own decorative measures.

The weather was perfect for spending a quiet day in the garden, reading. So Hermione picked up the book she was currently reading, _Transfiguration for the Advanced Wizard_, and headed out the Burrow's back door. She found a very comfortable spot under a large willow tree, and opened up to her marked page. As she read, the sounds of the birds chirping in the tree above and the insects buzzing around her head slowly drained away as Hermione became aware of nothing but the book she was reading.

She didn't, of course, hear the approaching footsteps, or notice the change in light as someone much taller than her loomed over her book, causing a shadow to fall across the page. However, she did notice when a hand reached out and grabbed the book from her.

With a screech, Hermione jumped up from her place and yelled, "Fredrick Weasley, you get back here this instant with my book." But her screaming did nothing as the red-head gave her his patented lopsided grin and ran in the opposite direction. With a huff and a wave of her newly straightened hair, she took off after Fred, slightly enjoying the chase, and the way running made his muscles flex in ways he never thought possible.

Soon Fred stopped, and turned towards the flushed Hermione, who had spent so much time admiring Fred's very toned backside, did not notice he had ceased running, and ran straight into him, throwing him backwards onto the ground, book flying in the air and landing in a bird bath twenty feet away.

Fred grinned that stupid lopsided grin back up at her as she blushed a red so deep you could have sworn she was a Weasley. She was so close to him, she could feel his chiseled abs beneath her stomach, and her hands lay on his biceps. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked him in the face. He was grinning that annoying grin that, for some reason, did something to her. His eyes were sparkling with mischief as he surveyed their current situation, finding it quite amusing.

And quite pleasant, wait, he liked her being on top of him. Oh, no! This couldn't be good.

Hermione saw his look, and with a new flush of red, quickly picked herself up from off of him and walked towards her now ruined book. She surveyed it with a sigh, and turned to walk back to the Burrow.

"Sorry, Fred," she said quietly as she started to pass him, the blush still very prevalent on the back of her neck.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around, "It's really no problem, Hermione. No harm done." He smiled at her. "I'm sorry for ruining your book; it wasn't actually what I planned to do. But I wasn't really expecting you to run into me."

He flashed her that damn grin again. _Stupid grin, _she thought. She gave him a small smile, and left him standing there admiring her backside; _which, _he thought, _was rather nice._

Hermione spent the rest of the day in Ginny's room, not wanting to run into Fred again. She tried to read some more, to get her mind off things, but it was to no avail. Her mind kept wandering back to Fred's toned chest and chiseled abs. And, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but smile at the idea of having his arms around her again.

_Wait! She liked Fred Weasley's arms around her, oh this is not good._

Hermione gave an aggravated sigh and left Ginny's room to go eat dinner. She was the last one to arrive at the table and of course the only available seat was next to none other than Fred Weasley himself. Hermione internally groaned and took her seat. She felt awkward the whole meal, but Fred seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. _Apparently, _thought Hermione, _girls landed on top of him all the time._

After the horrible meal that included Hermione's hand brushing up against Fred's leg, twice, and their hands touching again when he passed her the bowl of potatoes, she found herself back in Ginny's room with her head under the covers, appearing to be asleep.

Her mind, however, was on overdrive. She fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of Fred Wealsey kissing her!

Hermione did a good job of avoiding Fred the rest of the week. She hadn't had any encounters with him until Harry's arrival at the Burrow a week later. The Weasley family, Hermione, and Harry all sat down to a great meal outside in the Weasley's backyard. They laughed and ate and had a great time. At least, Hermione had a good time because she was seated between Ron and Harry, nowhere near Fred.

After helping Molly clean the dishes, Hermione decided she needed to get out of the hectic house and climbed to a hill in the Weasley's backyard. She had found this spot her first summer at the Burrow. It was up a rather steep hill, and was behind a grove of trees. It took a lot of effort to get there, but the view of the night sky was spectacular. She thought she was the only one who knew about it.

She was, however, very wrong.

"Hermione," the one voice she did not want to hear called, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm curing death, what's it look like I'm doing, Fred," she replied with a huff and sarcastic smile.

He sat down beside her, _oh he smells so nice._

They sat in silence for a few moments, until Hermione broke it, "What are you doing here, Fred. I didn't think anyone else knew about this place."

"Well, no one does. I can't believe we haven't run into each other before. I come here all the time, to think and stuff. I do, contrary to popular belief, like to have peace and quiet sometimes, and be on my own."

"You have thoughts?"

"Yes, Granger, I have thoughts," he laughed, "Actually, I come up with some of my best products when I'm up here. The stars are quite inspiring."

Hermione smiled. She liked this side of Fred. And she wasn't having a panic attack, she actually felt quite comfortable.

"So, I ask again," Fred said with his lopsided grin, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, the same reason I guess," Hermione replied, "I come here to think, to escape the chaos of the Burrow. I love to look at the stars, they are quite mesmerizing."

She chanced a quick look in Fred's direction, and realized he was looking right at her with a very thoughtful gaze. Did she see, _lust_, in his eyes? She blushed under his gaze and turned back towards the sky.

"You don't have to be so shy, Hermione," he said a few minutes later, "I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I currently find myself quite, what did you say, _mesmerized_ by you."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat; _what was he saying?_ She looked back towards him and saw again his piercing gaze.

Fred looked away and back out towards the stars. "I've made some of my most important decisions on this hill."

"Really, like what."

"Well, it was here I decided that my true calling was making people laugh, and realized that my dream was to open a joke shop with George. Um, I came here when I threatened to run away from home back in my second year. I was really tired of everyone either getting George and I mixed up or referring to us as one entity. I always loved having a twin, and George is my best friend, but I wanted to be just Fred. I wanted people to know me for all of the things that are different about George and me. It got to be really bad, and one night at dinner my Mum called me George at the table, and I just lost it. I started to yell that I was tired of always being called George, and that I was Fred, and that I'm really different from George if anyone ever bothered to look. Then, I said that I hated being a twin, and that I wish I had never had one. And then I yelled something about I'm leaving, and I ran out the door and came here," Fred took a deep breath, which Hermione noticed got caught in his throat, like he was holding back tears.

He continued, "I sat here for hours and finally decided that I was just going to have to show everyone that I'm different from George, and do things without him. And I also admitted to myself that I should never have wished to not be a twin, and that being a twin was the best gift I had ever been given. I felt bloody awful because I must have hurt George's feelings horribly bad. So, I calmed down, came up with all my solutions, and walked back down the hill. It was here that I decided to end things with Angelina. That was bloody difficult."

He wouldn't look at her, like he was embarrassed by what he had just said.

"She cheated on me with Roger Davies from Ravenclaw. But I loved her, and I didn't want to let her go. I couldn't share her though, and she had ripped my heart out. I couldn't believe she would do that to me. So I sat here for hours trying to decide what to do. Finally it all came down to the fact that she was never going to love me the way I loved her. So I walked down the hill, with my solution in mind. We were over."

Hermione saw him brush tears from his eyes and said, "You deserve better anyway."

He smiled a small smile and continued, "And last night I sat here for the longest I have ever sat, and contemplated telling this new girl how I feel about her. I haven't been with anyone since Angelina, and I thought I could never feel that way about someone again. I thought I had one person in this world, but that she was gone forever. So I sat here until the sky started to turn pink with sunrise, and decided to take a chance and tell this new girl. See, she's really special and deserves someone who will treat her right. I didn't want her to be my rebound, if she would even give me a chance. I had to make sure I truly cared about her. She was too special to take advantage off, I wanted to care about not just how beautiful she was, but by how intelligent and cunning and brave she was."

Hermione's heart fell. She may have been avoiding Fred all week but she knew that she had fallen for him. And here he was admitting some of his most private secrets to her, and admitting there was another girl. Of course there was another girl, why had she been so thick to think he would actually like her. Why had she thought those glances tonight were anything but friendship.

"Well, I hope she's good to you, Fred," Hermione said, choking back tears.

Fred smiled and leaned towards her. She looked at him and their lips met in a soft but powerful kiss.

They pulled apart, both locked in each other's gaze. Hermione was wearing a huge smile, and her cheeks were flushed. Fred was again sporting his famous lopsided grin.

"So, will she treat me right?"


	2. Being Dangerous Never Felt So Good

A/N: Okay, next chapter is up. I'm trying really hard to stay on top of it and update frequently, plus I have ideas swimming around in my head and I have to get them out. I start my job on Monday so updating will be a little more difficult, so the least will be once a week on the weekends, but I'm hoping to be more frequent with it. The reviews so far have been great. I hope everyone continues reading and reviewing. Please! Even if all you have to say is good job or you suck, review, I need to know what you think so I can improve. Okay on with the story.

* * *

"We probably should have known something was going on between those two," Bill said as he sipped his Butterbeer. "Fred's bed was empty the night we stayed over for the World Cup. I just figured he was off playing a prank, but I should have been more suspicious when George wasn't with him"

Everyone laughed, thinking how slightly thick they were.

"Well, I never noticed that Hermione was gone," Ginny said, "So we couldn't really have put two and two together. But what I want to know, because this is news to me, is why the two of you snuck out of bed at the Quidditch World Cup."

The two looked at each other once more and began another great story…

--

"Hermioneeeee," someone whined in her ear as she woke from a very peaceful slumber. She was mad, and whoever was connected to the voice that woke her up was going to pay.

She was seeing red as her eyes flew open ready to verbally attack the whiner.

"Get out of my face and stop talking to me while I'm asleep! I don't want to be bothered right now." She was fuming, so mad she hadn't even registered whose lopsided grin was staring back at her.

"Fine, I guess you don't want an early morning snog then. I found the perfect place; I guess I'll just have to bring this cute Irish girl I met this morning. Maybe she will let me tell everyone she's my girlfriend," Fred said with a hint of malicious playfulness in his voice.

Hermione, finally realizing who is was, shot out of bed, quickly grabbed the first jumper she could find and threw it on.

"Ready."

"Wow, Miss Granger, I didn't know you enjoyed snogging so much," his lopsided grin playing on his freckled-face once again, "Well, when you're snogging Fred Weasley I guess we can't blame you for loving it so much."

She pushed him outside the tent, both laughing heartily as Fred grabbed her hand. The air was cool, and Hermione wrapped her free arm around her shivering body.

"Come here, love," Fred said as he placed a loving arm protectively around her shoulders. They walked like this for ten minutes as Fred led her up a small hill behind their tent. Though they were walking in pure silence, only hearing the occasional loud snore from inside one of the thousands of tents, Hermione felt so comfortable in Fred's arms; he didn't have to say a word, and he relaxed her.

Finally they reached the top of the hill, and Hermione saw the most breathtaking sight. In front of them was the sun beginning to peak out behind two equally large hills. In the valley however, was the beautiful Quidditch World Cup stadium, glittering gold in the early sunlight. Fred pulled her down beside him on the hill, but still kept his very warm, and protective, arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

It felt wonderful to be dangerous.

They could be caught at any moment, but the beautiful sunrise was just too good to pass up.

"Fred, this is wonderful. How did you find this place?"

"George and I were walking around, trying to sell some of our new test products, see if people would actually be interested in buying them, and we walked up here by accident. I knew you'd like it because it reminded me so much of the grove of trees back home. But this hill is much better suited for watching a sunrise rather than the night sky."

He smiled down at her and brought her chin up towards him, and their lips met in a sweltering kiss. Soon Hermione was begging for more, and both mouths parted in desire. Tongues were everywhere, searching, trying to memorize the other's mouth like they would never inhabit it again. Hermione wound her hands into Fred's long hair, and Fred found his hands resting on her waist, trying to pull her closer.

Maybe the sunrise was just too much, or Fred's cologne was just too enticing, but Hermione felt all her inhibitions run wild back down the hill as she leaned forward and pushed Fred backwards onto the ground. He welcomed the move, holding onto her even tighter. His lips had found their way to her neck, and were currently sucking on the skin behind her earlobe, for some reason it made her wild, and he knew it too.

She moaned in ecstasy as she threw her head back, allowing him better access. His lips felt so good, but she had to stop.

Apparently her inhibitions came back up the hill, and so she pulled away, lips swollen from kissing, giving Fred a small smile. He smiled back, and instead of becoming upset, he just sat up and put Hermione on his lap, and they sat in silence watching the sunrise.

Being dangerous never felt so good.

"Fred," Hermione whispered, not wishing to break the comfortable silence that had fallen over them, "I think we should get back before everyone starts to wake up and realize we're missing."

Fred nodded slightly disappointed because he wanted everyone to know they were missing. He wanted everyone to know they were together; he was so happy and proud of his new girlfriend. He knew she was perfect, and he wanted to show her off a little. Not much, he wasn't a pimp or anything, but he had this amazingly brilliant and beautiful witch sitting on his lap and he wanted the world to know.

She was not, however, too keen on that idea. She had asked them, as they walked back down from the grove of trees, if they could possibly keep the relationship a secret for now, until it was a better time to let everyone know. He had agreed, more because he didn't want to upset her than because he thought keeping it a secret was necessary. He couldn't lie, though, the sneaking around thing was kind of cool.

He assumed she wanted it a secret because of Ron, and when he'd asked, she more or less confirmed that suspicion. He didn't press her for details, though; she didn't seem to want to talk about it.

"That was really nice, Fred," she said as she held his hand firmly in hers, "It was so beautiful, and fun."

She blushed at the last part.

Fred, of course, took the opportunity to poke fun at her, "Aw, poor Mione is embarrassed by how good a kisser she is. Well, I promise I won't tell how crazy you get. I highly doubt anyone would believe me though if I walked up to them and said, 'Hey guess what! Hermione Granger is an animal when it comes to snogging, she can't let you go, she can't get enough, but she's amazing at it too.' They'd all think I was joking. No, Hermione Granger, resident bookworm, could not be good at snogging."

Hermione smacked him on the arm as they stopped in front of the Weasley's two tents. "Shut up, Fred. Thank you though, this was very thoughtful. It means you listened when I said how much I like sunrises."

"Ouch, that hurts Hermione, thinking I don't listen," Fred grabbed at his heart in mock pain. They both laughed as Fred stood very close to Hermione, looming over her because he was a good few inches taller. She stood on tiptoes and met his lips in a very innocent kiss, and left him standing there wishing for more as she entered her tent.

She smiled as she closed the flaps behind her.

Being dangerous felt so good.

--

Every member of the Weasley clan looked at the two in shock. For some reason, they would never have pictured this of Hermione. Good old Hermione liked organization. Hermione liked schedules, which of course Ron and Harry knew all too well. She liked lists and charts. She didn't like spontaneous.

"Wow, that doesn't seem very much like you, Hermione," Ginny said. "I like it though."

The two girls smiled at each other and were soon reduced into a fit of giggles, which didn't subside for a good two minutes, both girls collecting themselves with tears in their eyes.

"Well, I guess it's not really my nature," Hermione said, "But I think that's why I was so drawn to it. The spontaneity, the unpredictability of it all, the unknown. For once, I liked not being in control. Whenever I was with Fred I never felt the need to be in control. For some reason, I knew if something was going to happen, he'd be there to catch me, he'd be there to fix it."

She blushed a furiously bright shade of red and quickly began to admire her now empty bottle of Butterbeer. Fred laughed beside her and draped a causal arm across her shoulders.

"Well, I'm still waiting for the fall, and when it happens, I'll be here."

Oh yes, being dangerous never felt so good.


	3. Didn't You Know Secrets Hurt

A/N: So here's the next installment of YSHMM...I hope everyone enjoys it as much as the other two. I do not remember what exactly happened on the train to Hogwarts at the beginning of Hermione's fourth year, and I'm frankly too tired and lazy to check. So for the purpose of this story, if anything majorly important happened, because I will eventually check to make sure nothing too significant happened, pretend it already happened, and I'll address it later on. Okay so continue on reviewing please, I live for them, anything you want to say. And I try and reply to any review that has something to reply to, but I appreciate all reviews no matter how big or how small. Enjoy.

* * *

Everyone sat around the tables laughing and joking. As Hermione witnessed all her friends, and her soon-to-be family, having a good time, she couldn't help but relapse into even more amazing memories of her and Fred.

--

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sharing a compartment all to themselves as the Hogwarts Express rumbled along the English countryside. Herrmione was reading a book haphazardly as she spent some time watching Harry and Ron enjoy a game of Wizard's chess. She couldn't concentrate on either distraction because, of course, her mind was currently enveloped in the blue eyes of Fred Weasley. She couldn't seem to get her mind off of him. It was slightly disconcerting, Hermione usually had a great attention span, but she enjoyed the change.

She liked having secrets.

It was hard to not think of Fred, though. The rest of the holidays had gone on pretty uneventfully; of course, not including the horrible incident at the World Cup. Hermione shuddered at the thought. No, as far as her and Fred were concerned, nothing too eventful had occurred. They had met, secretly of course, in their special grove of trees every night before departing to Hogwarts. They would talk for awhile, until the night sky was only lit by the millions of bright stars. Sometimes they shared an intense snogging session, mimicking the one at the World Cup, but generally they just enjoyed the conversation and closeness between them.

Hermione loved how comfortable she felt around Fred. He had an uncanny ability to calm her down, even when her head was spinning about missing robes and an essay conclusion she was sure was not good enough. He would just smile at her, listen intently, well intently for Fred Weasley, and let her get all her frustration out. He would wait till she was done, swoop down and catch her lips in an amazing kiss, and sit back and watch her blush. He would tell her not to worry, everything would work out fine, and then sit back with her head on his shoulder, and silently watch the stars with her.

However, she was worried about how the relationship would continue once they got to Hogwarts. How were they to meet without a private, not to mention secret, grove of trees right through the back door. Hermione was worried about being exposed.

The whole secret thing wasn't feeling too great to her anymore.

But, suddenly, she was pulled from her wandering mind as her favorite red-head burst through the compartment door.

"Hey all," said Fred joyfully as he took a seat next to Harry, grabbing a chocolate frog.

"Beautiful day, isn't it," asked George innocently as he too took a seat, him next to Hermione.

"What are you two doing here," Ron asked with his mouth full of candy.

"We just thought we'd pay our favorite brother and his two closest friends a visit," said Fred, winking at Hermione. She blushed, no one seemed to have noticed, but there was a playful glint in George's eye. It disappeared quickly, though, as Hermione glanced in his direction.

"Hey," Harry said nonchalantly over his shoulder as he moved his knight into striking zone.

Ron murmered something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like "Favorite brother, my arse," but Hermione wasn't sure.

She, however, gave both twins a hearty smile and greeted both of them in turn.

"Hey Fred, George, what have you guys been up to," she asked conversationally, she was dying to talk to someone since Harry and Ron had been horrible company the whole journey.

"Oh a little of this, a little of that," George replied with a hand flourish, "Nothing we can, however, discuss with you."

Hermione scowled slightly, knowing that she most likely wouldn't approve of their doings on the train. She looked at Fred, hoping he'd have some sort of explanation to give her, but instead she was met with a lopsided grin, and a pair of eyes that were trying to tell her something.

Fred's eyes bore into Hermione's for a few seconds before both looked towards the door quickly, then back at her. He did it twice in quick succession before she caught on to what he was saying. Realization dawned with a smile as she quickly excused herself to use the bathroom.

She wasn't sure where to go to wait for Fred, so she started to walk very slowly in the direction of the girls' toilets, hoping Fred would come find her quickly. She was right, no sooner had she taken her first couple steps in the direction of the toilets did she hear Fred's loud voice mention something he had forgotten in the other compartment. He quickly excused himself, telling George it was no problem, he could do it alone, and made his way out of the compartment.

"Hey," Fred said in a sultry voice as he saw Hermione awkwardly waiting for him a couple steps down the hall. He quickly closed the distance between the two of them and pulled her into a sweltering kiss.

Hermione pulled away reluctantly, "Fred, not here, someone could see."

Fred groaned but followed Hermione into a nearby compartment, that was surprisingly empty; he was sure they'd have to search to find a good place to be alone. Once inside with the curtain drawn, Hermione attacked him, her lips savagely pulling at his. It felt so good to feel his lips on hers once more. Fred enjoyed this new side of the usual shy Hermione, but he pulled back as she went to push him onto one of the seats.

"What's wrong, Fred," Hermione asked, her cheeks flushed.

"Nothing, I just wished we didn't have to sneak around like this."

"The secret makes it more fun, the danger of it all," she replied with a suggestive look in her eye. It was hard to deny her.

"Can't we just tell people, Mione," he whined, placing his hands on her arms.

"I'm not ready, Fred," she said with a huff, the seductiveness in her eyes extinguished, as she turned around and walked back to her compartment, the door slamming in her wake.

"Oh, bugger."

--

Hermione smiled to herself as the memory washed over her. They had such good times together. The running around in secret, trying to find a hidden spot for a quick moment together, she had to admit, she missed it a little bit.

It was fun, to be so secretive.

--

"Hermione, can you please help with this Potions essay," Ron asked for the umpteenth time that week, as he, Hermione, and Harry were sitting in the common room doing some of their homework.

"Ronald, you've had all week to do that essay. It is not my fault that you kept putting it off till the night before it's due," Hermione said with a huff as she threw down her own quill in exhaustion. She had been doing work since the end of classes that afternoon. Fourth year was turning out to be a lot harder than she expected it to be, a lot more work than she expected at least.

She was itching for a distraction, and it came all too quickly in the form of a rather handsome sixth year red-head.

She tried to make eye contact with him over the heads of the Gryffindors milling about the common room. She strained her neck for a couple of minutes before finally grasping his gaze. They locked eyes for a moment before Hermione inclined her head towards the common room exit. Fred smiled in response, letting her know that he understood.

"Guys, I have to go check something in the library real quick before curfew, so I'm just going to go. Here, Ron, I'll leave you my potions essay to look over. Do not copy it, I'm going to read yours just in case. Use it as a guide to help you," Hermione said as she picked up her book bag from the floor, swept everything into it besides a two foot long piece of parchment she gave to Ron, and headed out the portrait hole.

Unbeknownest to everyone except George, Fred followed soon after Hermione, walking rather quickly out the exit.

George's eye gave another mysterious twinkle before he turned back to Lee Jordan, and their game of Exploding Snap.

"Hermione," Fred whispered into the darkened corridor, "Are you here?"

"Over here," Hermione whispered from the shadow of a suit of armor. Fred smiled and made his way towards her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Granger," Fred said with a smirk as he grabbed Hermione's hand in his own and began to walk along the corridor. They walked in silence, barely paying attention to where they were going, they had down the journey so many times before they could do it with their eyes closed.

The two had quickly found a rather spacious supply closet on the same floor as the common room, the first week into the term. It was their little getaway when they wanted time alone. The only other place they chanced a visit was the tallest astronomy tower. It was much more riskier, but Fred had memorized the Maurader's Map, and knew a couple strategically placed secret passageways. The couple liked to stargaze, it was something they had made a sort of habit of. Since they couldn't have proper dates where they could have conversations, they instead spent one night a week up the astronomy tower having convesations with each other in front of a backdrop of sparkling stars.

Fred pushed her into the supply closet, apparently deep and meaningful conversations weren't on his mind, as he locked lips with her. They kissed passionately for a good while, stopping only to take a much needed breath of air. Hermione smiled sheepishly up at him.

"You know, I love it when you blush," Fred said in a sultry voice as he grabbed Hermione's hands in his. His statement only made her blush some more.

"Stop it, Fred."

"Okay, so I know that we haven't had a proper date yet because of all the secrecy, but I have something planned for you, for our first official date," he said as she watched him attentively.

"Now, I know it might not be your favorite idea, because it will of course break a bunch of school rules, but I really want to spend time with you Hermione, preferably when I can see your face. Now, before you say no I want to at least tell you what I'm planning. This Saturday we can get up early before most people wake up, and sneak out of the common room to the secret passage in the witch's hump. There we can sneak into Honeyduke's, which won't be open at this point, and spend some time in the passageway before heading out. And then spend the day in Hogsmeade, where I have some great things planned. Arriving back about an hour after dusk," Fred looked at her hopefully.

She considered it, the prospect of breaking school rules was scaring her away from the idea a little bit, but she really liked the idea of an official date with Fred.

"We could get caught," she said with a smile

"Yes, but that's the fun of it," Fred replied, knowing he had won, and sweeping Hermione back into his arms once more.

--

Yes, sneaking around was great fun, thought Hermione. Her friends and family soon snapped her out of her flashbacks.

"So, why did you ever date Viktor Krum," Ginny asked. She really was too smart for her own good sometimes.

The reason for that was a story neither of the two liked to talk much about, they in fact hadn't talked about it since the end of fourth year. It was a touchy subject.

--

Saturday came at an alarmingly fast rate, Hermione getting more nervous by the hour. She had laid out her clothes the night before, and woke up early to shower and do her hair. It was incredibly early, because they had to leave before people woke up, so Hermione's eyes were red and puffy as she stepped out of the shower. She spent the good part of an hour laboring over her hair and makeup. She generally didn't dable in beauty products, but for Fred, she was willing to make an exception.

She walked down the stairs to meet Fred at the designated time.

"Hey, love," he said as he saw her. He quickly grabbed her in a greeting kiss, and lead her out of the portrait hole, not listening to the Fat Lady's groans about being woken up so early on a weekend.

They walked in complete silence to the one-eyed witch, obviously not wanting to disturb anyone, or be heard. They walked through the cramped passage, and stopped at the end.

"We'll have to wait till it's open," said Fred, taking a seat on the bottom step, "Nothing will be open till this is anyway."

Hermione smiled at him. She was so very lucky to have him.

"You know, I am quite enjoying myself," she said awhile later, "This breaking the rules thing is kind of nice."

Fred smiled, "Oh I hear people, I think it's safe."

So they both snuck into the cellar of Honeydukes, and then quickly made their way into the shop. Going completely undetected, they entered High Street hand in hand.

They shopped for awhile, Fred being surprisingly patient as Hermione took twenty minutes to pick out a single quill. Fred begged and begged, Hermione finally giving in, to spend some time in Zonko's. They ate at the Three Broomsticks, and patronized other shops the rest of the day. Hermione was laughing and having a good time. It felt great to finally have a real date with Fred. It had been over three months since they started going out, and it had been great. It was not, however, without some downsides. The secrecy thing was having a toll on the normalcy of the relationship, but they were pushing through it.

It was great to have a normal day with Fred, being his girlfriend, and him being a proper boyfriend.

They made their way up the hill towards the Shrieking Shack. It was getting cooler, signaling the end of the day approaching.

"Fred, where are we going. You said we'd be back by dusk."

"We are going to the Shrieking Shack, in case you hadn't realized, and I actually said I'd have you back by an hour after dusk. So, I'm still in the clear," Fred said with a grin as they arrived at the top of the hill.

Fred conjured a blanket with his wand, and they sat down together, the hill overlooking the grand countryside. Hermione realized, soon enough, that they were going to watch the sunset. Apparently the various forms of sky drew the couple at any given time. _Well_, she thought, _it was indeed their thing_.

"Hermione," Fred said after a couple minutes comfortable silence.

"Yes, Fred."

"Why do we have to keep this relationship a secret?"

It was a simple enough question, one Hermione was surprised hadn't come up earlier. She was very honored by the fact that Fred had waited so long to ask, maybe in hopes of her admitting the answer without his prompt, or hoping secrecy was no longer needed. She didn't, however, know how to answer him without hurting his feelings, something she did not want to do knowingly.

She racked her brain for ideas, stories, reasons as to why she wanted them to remain a secret couple.

"Don't you like being secret lovers, Fred," she decided on answering a question with a question.

He saw through this tactic immediately, having used it so many times before.

"Of course it's bloody good fun, but I would much rather being able to kiss you without having to worry where we are, who's around, who might find us. So, I ask again, why do we have to keep this a secret?"

Fred was becoming agitated. Hermione remained silent, not meeting Fred's gaze.

"Is it because of Ron," Fred said to fill the silence, "Because he's just going to have to bloody well get over it. If he likes you so much, he should have asked you out ages ago. It's not your fault if he gets upset."

Hermione gave a weak grunt type acknowledgement in his general direction, hoping he'd be satisfied. Fred, however, was no such thing. He grabbed her chin, and pulled her face up so that he was looking into her eyes.

"It's not Ron."

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, what is it then? Are you scared things might change between us?"

His question was met with a shake of her head.

"Is it becaue I'm older, you think you can't trust me?"

She shook her head again.

"Are you worried about your schoolwork, because I promise I won't get in the way of your studies."

Again met with another shake.

"Well what is it then," he was getting aggravated, "Are you ashamed of the relationship, of me?"

Hermione didn't shake her head.

"You're ashamed of me," he yelled. He was flabbergasted. He figured it was Ron this whole time, how could he have been so stupid as to believe that it wasn't always about him. Hermione couldn't bear to be seen with the school prankster, someone who didn't follow the rules or do as well in school as she did. She was ashamed of him. Never in a million years did he expect that to be the reason they weren't out in the open. Right now he was sure glad they weren't in the open though.

"Well then, I guess I was wrong about you, Hermione. You weren't going to treat me right."

And with that Fred walked back towards Honeydukes, only slightly hearing Hermione's distant sobs at the top of the hill.

"I guess secrets are too dangerous."


	4. Fine, Let's Play Dirty Then

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter of YSHMM. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far, and I hope everyone continues to review. I really do love them. Okay, DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILER! DO NOT READ THE REST OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, AND CONTINUE PLEASE TO THE STORY WHICH HAS NO SPOILERS WHATSOEVER. This story has now technically become AU because of course, Fred dies in book seven. It was extremely heartbreaking for me, I actually considered not finishing the book, but alas, I could not do it. Fred was my absolute favorite HP character, so I refuse to believe he has died, as far as fanfiction writing is concerned anyway. So, for anyone who doesn't like AU, I am not changing the original timeline I had planned, so Fred does not die in this story!!! I started this before Deathly Hallows came out, and I'm finishing it the way it was meant to be finished, with Fred and George's ear surviving (well, I may curse off George's ear, I'm not totally sure yet). Okay, now on with the story. Again, please review, I appreciate even the smallest of reviews, just let me know what you think. I promise you can't hurt my feelings, I want to hear everything you have to say.

* * *

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you would go out with Viktor Krum," Ginny said.

Hermione made a mental note to smack Ginny the next time they were alone together; Harry might not approve of his wife being physically abused.

"Oh, well, that comes next…"

--

Hermione was devastated. She couldn't believe that she had ruined something so amazing. Fred was perfect, he was her everything, and she had ruined it. Why had she not come up with a lie to tell him? _It doesn't matter,_ she thought, _he would have known__ you __were lying_

She wasn't really sure why she wanted to keep the relationship a secret at first, it just felt like the right thing to do. She wasn't used to having a boyfriend, and the idea of having to be a proper girlfriend in front of everyone made her nervous. So she asked to keep their relationship under wraps until a time came that she was more comfortable letting people know.

Ashamed of Fred was going a little far, but she of course didn't have the heart to run after him that night on the hill. He had looked so hurt and betrayed that she just sat there, crying. She wasn't ashamed, per say, it was just that Fred had a reputation as being one of the most coveted Gryffindor boys. He was bloody attractive, and Quidditch certainly did him some good, but he was a rebel, and everyone likes the bad boy.

She wasn't sure if she could handle being the it-girlfriend, the girl everyone was jealous of because she had caught Fred. A little part of her was, however, nervous about how different they were. She always pictured herself with a nice, down-to-earth guy who liked to read and took his schoolwork seriously. A part of her saw her relationship with Fred as one that was fun for now, a good school romance to look back on, not something that was going anywhere. But another part of her, one that definitely controlled her lips, liked the differences between the two. This part saw the real Fred, the one who challenged Hermione to come out of her shell and do something crazy for a change. This part saw Fred as an intellectual, yes he talked about Ton-Tongue Toffees and his most memorable pranks, but he was smart. He just put his mind to use in ways other than schoolwork.

No, Hermione wasn't ashamed of Fred; she was scared of falling too hard for someone who could break her heart so easily.

She tried over the next two weeks after the disastrous date in Hogsmeade to try and talk to Fred, to explain to him that she was new at this, and never meant to hurt him. But he made it his job to avoid her. He wouldn't make eye contact with her; he left the Gryffindor house table whenever she sat down within two people of him. He left the common room when she sat down to study with Harry and Ron, and he didn't even notice her, not even to play a joke or make some sort of rude comment, in the hallways.

Three weeks later, however, after the whole Goblet of Fire incident, Fred walked into the common room with a rather pretty looking blonde, who attended Beauxbatons. She was staring dreamily into Fred's eyes as he made a joke; she laughed like a hyena. After she had composed herself, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a very passionate kiss right in front of the entire common room.

"Ugh, there are first years in here," Hermione said to Ron and Harry, "That's just disgusting. She doesn't even have a set of brains; you think Fred could do a little better than that."

Both Ron and Harry looked at her with confused faces. "Since when have you ever been concerned with who Fred's snogging, Hermione."

"Yea, I mean my brother's never been on your most favorite people's list, especially after he and George refused to join SPEW, making some sarcastic comment," Ron asked.

"I don't care who he dates, I just care that he's dating her where everyone else has to watch."

They both raised their eyebrows at her, but dropped the subject. They spent the rest of the evening in relative silence, doing their homework. Hermione kept sending death glares in the direction of Fred and his new playmate, who was now situated quite comfortably straddling Fred's lap. It was disgusting.

George watched his brother with contempt. He generally thought nothing of the birds Fred snogged; it was really not his place. As twin brother, and best friend, he was supposed to slap Fred on the back with a congratulatory smile. This bird, however, was not going to cut it, and she seemed to be quite enthralled by his dear brother. Oh no, George was not going to settle for some chippy without a brain.

Of course Fred picked the blonde.

For the past three weeks Fred had been miserable, ever since he mysteriously came back on a Saturday night after having been gone the whole day. The whole situation was quite fishy, and something that George was going to get to the bottom of. He had tried everything to make his brother smile again, what was the point of having a prankster in crime if said prankster couldn't laugh anymore.

"Fred," George said to his currently liplocked brother, this was getting ridiculous.

Fred didn't respond; he was too involved with whats-her-face from Beauxbatons.

"Fred," George tried again. Still no reply.

"FRED"

"What," haha it worked. But Fred looked upset.

"Can I talk to you for a moment," George said innocently.

Fred contemplated it for a minute, Jess was smiling at him, pleading with her eyes for him to stay, "Um yea sure, George."

He gave her one more quick kiss, "Sorry, babe, I'll be back in a bit okay." And with that Fred rushed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories after George.

"What is it, mate," Fred said as he closed the door behind him, "And it had better be good if it required you to pull me from a very satisfying snogging session. You broke twin code rule number one, never interrupt a brother when he's scoring with the ladies."

Fred smirked in George's direction. George, however, was not so amused.

"You haven't been yourself for the past three weeks, ever since you disappeared mysteriously for a day and came back fuming mad. I figured you'd been caught doing something wrong, and that a good healthy dose of pranking was on the menu for the week. But apparently, oh dear twin of mine, this anger was not one induced by a unfortunate run in with our resident squib, but by something else. And I know you a lot better than you are currently giving me credit for, Fred. I know you've been sneaking around with some bird behind my back. I'm not thick, you know, I can usually tell when my twin brother is happy and satisfied in the girl department. Ever since the middle of the summer you've been so happy, more so than your normal self, and the only time you have ever been that happy was when you were with Angelina. So, my cunning and intellectual mind –"

Fred scoffed.

" – as I was saying," George eyed his brother, "deduced that your current state was induced by one of two things, either you had developed a rather intense habit of drinking firewhiskey and had come up with a way to cure all of the side-effects of massive amounts of drinking, or you had found yourself another girl. My mind then decided that it had to be a girl because if it was the firewhiskey, you would have certainly shared your copious amounts with me."

"I'm still not seeing the importance because the girl that I am with now is downstairs waiting for me. So, if you'll excuse me I think our chat has gone on for far too long," Fred turned and began walked towards the door, and he hadn't made it two steps before George had his wand out, pointed at Fred's back.

"Don't make me hex you when your back is turned."

"Well, then put your wand away and you won't have to," Fred said turning back towards George.

"Don't get cheeky. I want to know why you're with chippy down there."

"Because she likes me."

"That's a stupid reason, mate," George said as he lowered his wand, but not putting it away, Fred could be very stubborn.

"Well, I mean I don't see it being long term or anything, but she's a good snog."

"That's low even for you, Fred," George looked disappointed.

"Don't judge me."

"Don't do stupid things and I won't judge you."

Fred huffed in anger and turned to walk back out, this was pointless.

"Don't move."

"George, just hex me why don't you, apparently it's what you really want to do," Fred said turning back around, "Just, at least be a man about it, and do it when I'm facing you, not when my back's turned."

"What did you do to Hermione?"

Fred gasped. How did George know? Maybe George was bluffing? What should he do?

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Fred said. _Good one, Fred, play the innocent card, George is really going to buy that you dolt._

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You haven't been able to keep your eyes off of her since the day she arrived at the Burrow. And don't think I haven't noticed you two sneaking off together."

George knew, and here Fred was thinking he was so stealthy.

"Look, we were together for awhile, but it just didn't work out," Fred replied, he really didn't want to talk about it.

"You messed it up didn't you? If Mum ever finds out you hurt Hermione, you're in for it, mate."

"It wasn't me. She wanted to keep it a secret because she was ashamed of me, okay. Are you happy now George, the first girl I've genuinely liked, the first girl that I can see myself being with for a long time since Angelina is ashamed of being with me," Fred looked down in embarrassment. A Weasley twin wasn't supposed to get used like this by a girl. This Hermione business was seriously ruining his rep, but for some reason he didn't care.

He still wished Hermione was in his arms instead of Jess. He still wished Hermione's lips were on his, not this bird from Beauxbatons.

"That's rough, mate. I'm sorry," George said as he put his hand on Fred's shoulder. He never would have expected that of Hermione, yes she was slightly boring, she read an awful lot, but George thought she was a genuinely good person.

Yea, real sweet.

Fred smiled back at his brother, thankful that he had him at a time like this. It was written in the twin code, when one twin was hurting so was the other, so serious girl troubles were never a laughing matter.

"I think I'm just going to go to sleep," Fred said with a pleading look in his eye.

"I'll go tell chippy down there you'll talk to her tomorrow," George said with a smile as Fred went towards his four poster.

"Thanks mate."

George smiled as he walked out the door.

Hermione had watched Fred leave with George, and then watched the boys' dormitory stairs for the next half hour till George appeared again, sans twin.

He said something to the Beauxbatons girl, and she got up with a smile and left through the portrait hole.

_Fred and George are probably planning some midnight tiptoe for the two of them,_ Hermione thought sadly.

But her sadness soon turned to anger as she realized that Fred was moving on, not even giving her a chance to explain herself.

Fine, if that was the way he wanted to play, then she can play dirty too. She just needed to find the perfect boy to play with. Too bad being a tad of a bookworm didn't bring all the guys a begging.

Oh well, she'd figure something out.

And the next morning, her plan was put into motion when a slightly duck-footed Durmstrang boy sat with her in the library.

"Your name is Herm-o-ninny, yes," he asked with his thick Bulgarian accent.

She smiled brightly at him, placing her hand gently on his arm, "Why yes it is. I'm pleased to meet you."

He smiled back and they began having a rather fun conversation, though sometimes inhibited by Viktor's rather heavy accent and his difficulties speaking English.

Hmm, famous Quidditch player, yup he'll do.


	5. The Cry of a Broken Witch

A/N: Okay, here's the next installment. I just want to say thanks so everyone who has given me such amazing reviews, all of them really keep me writing. I appreciate it so much. So, I hope everyone continues to read and enjoy my story. Please, keep the reviews coming. Without them, I don't update as fast, so please tell me what you think about the story.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she relayed this story of her and Fred's very interesting romance. Well, it wasn't a surprise that any relationship involving Fred Weasley had some interesting turns along the way.

She always felt slightly guilty how she had used Viktor the way she had, but she usually didn't think too much about it because she had, of course, won the prize in the end.

--

And so Hermione put her plan into action. Viktor Krum was eating out of the palm of her hand. She just had to bat her eyelashes or flick her hair and he was lapping up her every word. It felt so good to have such control of the situation, something she had never had with Fred.

He was too spontaneous for his own good, but Hermione liked it, she longed for it again.

She wanted midnight tiptoe for herself.

She wanted risk and secrets again.

Hermione couldn't have her relationship with Viktor be a secret because how was she to make Fred jealous if he had no idea she was seeing someone else. The plan had to be carefully calculated to work to its fullest potential. Hermione saw it unfolding over a few months because even if it worked quicker than planned, she was counting on Fred's stubbornness, she wasn't crawling back to him that easily; he had never given her a chance to explain.

So, she and Viktor met daily in the library. They never did anything remotely romantic, just enough to set the rumor mill of Hogwarts going. Everyone was curious why a famous Quidditch player spent his days in the library with none other than the resident Gryffindor know-it-all bookworm. They talked and laughed. Hermione was surprised at how much she enjoyed talking with him, she never really planned on liking him too much; she thought he'd be a stuck-up celebrity.

He had asked her to the Yule Ball, and so Hermione had decided that was when she was going to reveal her relationship for all to see, especially a certain red-head.

"The Yule Ball is in a week, Viktor," Hermione said one afternoon while they were sitting in the library, "I'm so excited! We should probably meet in the entrance hall I think. Yes, that would be best."

Viktor nodded his head in agreement; he had learned all too quickly that Hermione always knew best.

Hermione beamed at him. This was great. She had already planned out her hair and makeup; her dress had been chosen months ago. Her shoes matched perfectly, and all her jewelry sparkled in all the right places. She had to look gorgeous to make Fred jealous. He had liked bookworm Hermione, surprisingly, but she wanted to make sure that he couldn't take his eyes off her when she showed up at the Ball.

It was imperative that he became jealous. It wouldn't be too difficult with her arm hanging off a famous Quidditch player while she wore a beautiful floor length gown, her hair nowhere near its usually bushiness.

And so the remaining time before the Yule Ball passed quickly, rumors flying around about who was going with whom and who was wearing what. The biggest mystery of all was who Viktor Krum was taking because no matter how many hours he spent in the library with Hermione, no one could believe he had chosen her.

"Agh," Fred yelled, exasperated as he tried to tie his tie for the fourth time that night, "This bloody tie won't tie straight."

He threw his hands up in surrender as he pulled his wand out from his bedside table drawer. "A little magic never hurt anyone I guess." And with a flourish of his wand, the tie was done up straight and neat. "Much better."

George laughed from the other side of the room, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a little nervous. Since when does the great Fred Weasley get nervous about something as simple as a dance?"

"Shut up," Fred said over his shoulder as he smoothed down his ginger hair, "I'm not nervous, I'm just not really in the mood to go to this stupid ball."

"You would be if you could have Hermione on your arm."

Fred shot George a reproachful glare, telling him not so subtly to step back and eat his words. George threw his hands up in the 'you caught me, I'm giving in' gesture as he backed away towards the door.

"Oh, you know, I think I hear Katie calling. I'll just be leaving now –"

"Oh no you don't! You can't leave here without me," Fred said, grabbing the collar of George's dress robes, "Don't go breaking yet another twin code rule in such a short amount of time. You cannot leave me to deal with Jess alone."

"Hey, you're the one who's been snogging her the past month. I keep telling you to break it off, and I don't particularly want to spend the night with her; I actually want to enjoy myself. So, hands off, Ginger, and let me go get my girlfriend, and bring her to the ball," and with that George wrestled himself from Fred's clutches, and left the sixth years' dormitories, leaving Fred utterly alone.

Hermione was nervous. She was pacing her dormitory, waiting for the right moment to descend the dormitory stairs. She was to meet Viktor at approximately ten minutes before the start of the ball; this would ensure that everyone would be in the entrance hall, and that she could get through Gryffindor common room unnoticed by any of her friends. It was quarter of, so with one last look in the full-length mirror, smiling a satisfied smile, Hermione opened the dormitory door, and walked down the staircase, through the common room, and out the portrait hole. As she made her way towards the entrance hall she could hear all the people gathered for the start of the Yule Ball. She looked everywhere for Viktor before spotting him by the entranceway. She smiled at him as he waved her over. As she walked towards him, her eyes were surveying the scene like a tiger ready to strike, now she just had to locate her prey.

And there he was, amidst a group of his sixth year friends, listening to George tell jokes, but not joining in on the fun himself. _That's odd_, thought Hermione.

"Vou look butiful, Herm-o-ninny," Viktor said as he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him as she linked her arm in his and let him direct her towards the Great Hall doors. As they passed, everyone's heads turned in their direction; whispers of 'is that really Hermione' filled the room. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

Her plan was working perfectly.

They opened the ball with the traditional champion dance; and she and Viktor hadn't left the floor yet. Her feet were sore, and her breathing was heavy, but her smile could not be wiped from her face. Even though she would much rather be here with Fred, she couldn't help admitting that Viktor was a great substitute. _Oh I am being horrible to him,_ she thought, _leading him on like this._ She shrugged it off.

All is fair in love and war.

"What's got your wand in a knot," George asked as he sat down next to Fred, sweaty from the dance floor.

Fred grunted in reply and took a sip of his butterbeer.

George eyed his twin, but kept on talking anyway, "So, where's Jess, surely she hasn't tired of your sunny disposition already?"

"Cute," Fred said sarcastically, "She went to the bathroom I think. She left awhile ago; I've been enjoying the quiet."

"The Weird Sisters are playing, what quiet are you going on about exactly? And since when do you enjoy the quiet?"

"Since quiet meant I didn't have to listen to Jess talk about what color her nails should be next week, or if her highlights have disappeared and she should get her roots done," Fred said as he ran his hand through his long red hair. "She's real bloody annoying."

George knew that tone, and he knew that Fred was hiding something. "Jess is quite annoying, and I hate to say this _again_ for fear of beating to death an old horse, but I told you to break it off ages ago. And I also know that there's no way that some bird you care absolutely nothing about is getting you into this much of a funk. Even if she was You-Know-Who incarnate you wouldn't let her stop you from having a good time. This is about Hermione isn't, mate?"

Fred choked on his butterbeer, damn George is too inquisitive, and said "She's here with Krum. I can't believe she's going out with Krum, I mean he is the enemy. He's competing against Harry in the Tournament!"

George couldn't help but laugh at his twin's obvious idiocy. "Mate, I doubt she's rooting for Krum to win, and speaking about fraternizing with the enemy, isn't your bird from Beauxbatons?"

"That's different; she's not actually competing against Harry. Not that it would make a difference if she was, it's not like she'd be competition, she's got rocks for brains."

George had to laugh at this too. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe she's hurting, and Krum was the first person to take notice of her? I mean she has gotten quite beautiful, and have you _seen_ her tonight?"

George strained his neck around looking for Hermione. Fred just slumped in his chair. He was upset that she had moved on so quickly. Part of him wanted her to pine for him; part of him just wanted her to stalk up to him and just start yelling at him.

He wanted to have a row with her so that he could just see her so close to him again. He wanted to feel the warmth coming from her body, see her eyes spark like they're on fire, like when she's turned on. It used to make him wild when her eyes bore into his, so wild with lust you could have sworn her iris's had red and gold flecks in them.

Well, maybe a row would do him some good. George tried to grab his arm, but he wasn't quick enough. He immediately followed after his idiotic twin, but he was too late.

Hermione was having the time of her life. She and Viktor hadn't left the dance floor all night. She was so tired, and she needed some air, so he suggested they walk along this cute little walking path that had appeared on the grounds near the front entrance. They were sitting on a bench talking when she heard the entrance doors bang open. Both her and Viktor turned and looked towards the entranceway that was now illuminated by the light from the entrance hall. There in the doorway was a very angry red head.

_He's so cute when he's upset. His eyes turn black, like when he's turned on,_ she thought.

He was striding towards her, big angry steps. She had never seen him this upset, and she thought, as she looked into his eyes as he neared them, _never this jealous either._

"Why are you with _him_," Fred said angrily as he stopped short of plowing Hermione to the ground.

"Well, hello to you too, Fred," Hermione said with a smile. Her plan was working, he was jealous. Now, just to make sure he stays that way.

"He's the enemy! Why are you helping him, don't you want Harry to win the tournament?"

Hermione pretended to look shocked and hurt, and yelled back, "The enemy! This tournament is about making friends with foreign witches and wizards; it's about building harmony between the different magical communities. Don't give me this crap about enemies, Fred. You _know_ I would never want anyone but Harry to win the tournament. Even Viktor knows that, and _he's_ okay with that."

Viktor stood embarrassingly to the side as Fred glared daggers at him, "You're selling out, Hermione. You only agreed to come with _him_ because he's a famous Quidditch player. What happens when he goes back home to Bulgaria, you going to follow him like a good little housewitch? Not finish your education, just start making babies and cleaning house."

Hermione's eyes widened. She took a step towards Fred so that he was now looming over her, "You bastard." And with that she slapped him hard across the face and walked quickly back towards the castle.

She hadn't taken four steps before Fred had his wand out of his pocket. She hadn't realized it, her back was turned. But before he could do anything he was hit with jinxes from two directions. The bi-product would be rather amusing under different circumstances, he had a weird plant-looking thing growing out of the top of his head, and he had boils popping up all over his face.

The blast caught Hermione's attention, and when she turned around to see what had happened, she saw Fred lying on the ground, looking like some sort of plant dying of mold, his wand at his side, and George and Viktor standing over him, both of their wands clutched in their hand.

"George, you hexed your own twin," Hermione gasped as she walked back towards the three boys.

"It's not right to turn your wand on someone whose back is turned. Fred should know better; I am very embarrassed to call him my twin right now," George said with a frown as he pocketed his own wand and Fred's, and began to pick Fred up off the ground, "I should probably bring him back up to the castle. I'm sure Madam Promfrey can fix him up no sweat."

Hermione smiled gratefully at him, "I'm sure he's told you everything."

When George said nothing, she took it as a sign that he did know everything, so she continued, "And, when he wakes up, can you just tell him that I was never ashamed of him."

She looked so weak, but at the same time her eyes were angry. Hermione Granger was a broken witch that night, and suddenly George realized why.

His brother was an idiotic dolt sometimes.

"I will, and just, remember that he wasn't himself tonight. But I think that's what you had in mind, Ms. Granger," George said with a wink in her direction before he started his long trek back up towards the castle, the weight of Fred's unconscious body slowing him down.


	6. Desperation and Pleading Eyes

A/N: Okay, this next installment was supposed to be done like two days ago, but I'm getting ready to move into college and so I've been crazy busy, and have had no time whatsoever to write. And so today, I finally finished, I basically forced myself to finish this. And that is why I'm posting this at 2:30 in the morning. So, this is not my favorite chapter, I hope everyone likes it a lot more than I like it, we shall see. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it was amazing. I've never had that many reviews for one chapter in such a short amount of time. I really do appreciate everything you all have to say. And I again ask everyone to please review this chapter, even if to tell me you didn't enjoy this one as much, I personally don't think it's one of my best, I hope it's at least interesting enough to make you keep reading. Okay, one last thing, I tried to get Krum's accent right, but I really have no clue how to do it, so just go with it, I tried my best. Okay, enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

The whole Weasley clan was staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Hermione as she told of the incidents of the Yule Ball.

"Fred tried to hex you," Ron yelled as he turned on Fred, his own hand starting to grasp his wand.

"Ron, relax, it was a long time ago, and it was my fault he was so jealous. I mean, I knew Fred wouldn't like me going with Krum, I was banking on his jealousy; it was all part of my master plan."

"My fiancé, ladies and gentleman," Fred said in an announcer type voice, with a very exasperated hand flourish, signaling Hermione to take a bow.

After the laughter died down, Hermione continued with her story…

--

Soon everyone had heard of the confrontation between one half of Hogwarts most famous trouble-making pair and the resident know-it-all. At first the rumors were mostly accurate, Fred and Hermione had a row, and at some point Fred's wand was on her back, but before he could utter a curse he was jinxed by both Durmstrang's champion Krum and his own twin, George. But by the end of the Christmas holiday, it seemed that Hermione had learned some very attractive form of kickboxing, and kicked Fred's wand out of his hand while jinxing him twice with one wand; George's and Krum's part in the whole situation seemed to have been forgotten.

Once everyone was back from the holiday, Hermione couldn't have a moment of peace. All the girls wanted to know just how good a kisser Viktor Krum was, some even went as far as asking if she knew how good he was in bed. The boys hounded her for autographs, too embarrassed to ask him themselves. If she wasn't trying to win Fred back, she would have been very annoyed with their actions, but a very public relationship was her goal.

She had let her guard slip that night at the Yule Ball; she had shown George the chink in her armor. And he had figured it out, all too quickly. Hermione was very much aware that George knew her plan, and that she in fact was still very much in love with Fred.

Yes, love. She was in love with the boy who not a week ago turned his wand on her back. She would never hold that against him, but it was going to come up, if her plan, no when her plan, worked.

"I wanted to talk to you about that night at the Yule Ball," Hermione said to Krum as they walked hand-in-hand around the Hogwarts grounds.

"Yes, that night vas very interesting," he said as he looked at her, waiting for her to explain.

"It's very complicated, the whole situation," Hermione said.

"I'm listening."

"I never meant for him to get so upset, so upset he had to pull his wand on me, and I certainly never meant for him to get hurt."

"All his fault, continue."

"I was trying to make him jealous," she said, her eyes firmly locked on the ground in front of her, "He broke my heart a few months ago, and I wanted to get him back. He was playing dirty, fondling that girl from Beauxbatons in the common room, right in front of me. He was trying to get a rise out of me, and it worked, I just didn't show him. Instead, I decided to get even, make him jealous, make him wish he had listened to me. He never let me explain."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, forming trails of ice as the cold wind whipped at her face. She wiped them away as Viktor gave her a reassuring smile. She continued, "So I decided to find a guy to make him jealous with, it was the only way to get Fred to talk to me again. I just needed him close enough; jealous enough, so that I could explain everything that happened. He's stubborn and wouldn't talk to me any other way. That fight, at the Ball, was the first time I've said anything to him for months."

Viktor gave her a small smile. He was starting to realize that his role in this whole plan was not something he was too proud of. He was being used, but at the same time, his heart went out to Hermione, and her situation.

"Herm-o-ninny, he's thick if he thinks he'll find someone better van vou. I am very sorry that you had to have your heartbroken that vay. But, I can't continue to be in a relationship with someone who's using me to get back at her ex-boyfriend," Krum wasn't upset, just telling Hermione what he was feeling, and where he stood on the whole situation.

"You are very special, Viktor," Hermione said as they started to make their way back to the castle, "And I really hope I didn't hurt you, it was never my intention. Honestly, you surprised me; I figured you'd be a stuck-up celebrity. I was very wrong. I found myself enjoying all the time we spent together, and you have become, very quickly, one of my closest friends, and I hope this whole situation won't ruin what friendship we have formed."

He gave her a hug, saying, "Herm-o-ninny, I want to remain your friend; I really enjoy talking to you too. Spending time with you has been the highlight of my trip here to Hogwarts for the Tournament. That night, at the ball, I could see how much that red-headed boy meant to you. And because I am your friend, and to prove to you that everything that's gone on between us won't affect our friendship, I'm going to help you get him back."

"Fred."

"What?"

"His name is Fred."

Viktor opened the door for her to enter, "Fred. Yes, I will help you get Fred back, no matter what I do; you will be with him before the end of the year."

Hermione couldn't retain herself. Viktor wasn't upset that she had used him; he understood her problem, and he was going to help her win Fred back. She smiled the biggest smile that had graced her face for months, and jumped into Viktor's arms, giving him a huge hug.

"Viktor, you have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you so, so much for helping me. It seems that recently that's all you've been doing. I do want to thank you for what you did that night at the Ball, hexing Fred like that. It's nice to have someone getting my back, I seem to always be responsible for watching Harry and Ron's back, and making sure they don't get themselves kicked out of school," Hermione beamed up at him. They continued in relative silence back up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Viktor stopped, still holding Hermione's hand in his.

"I think our best chance of winning Fred back is to continue with vour plan as if I had no idea what was going on," Viktor said as the Fat Lady waited impatiently for Hermione to speak the password, "So for now, we continue to be in a relationship, so no one thinks anything different is happening. Just fill me in when vou want our relationship to change, or do something to make Fred jealous, or whatever it is that vou are planning."

Hermione couldn't say anything, just smile an even larger smile and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Finally she spoke the password, and left Viktor outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Fred had seen Krum waving goodbye to Hermione outside the portrait hole. He could feel the tip of his ears getting red in anger. He had long ago stopped listening to Jess going on and on about some famous bloke who stars in muggle movies, whatever movies are. He just kept staring at Hermione, who had situated herself at a table in the back of the common room with Ron and Harry.

Fred couldn't tear his eyes away from her; the sun from outside the window was hitting her brown hair, making it glow.

_Oh man, he was way too far in now to get out alive,_ he thought, _he was in love with her._

"Fred, what do you think," Jess asked, completely ignorant of Fred's glances towards the back of the common room.

"What?"

"Are you listening to me," she asked, apparently she wasn't that ignorant of Fred's lack of attention. She was upset.

"No, sorry, I just spaced out for a minute, babe, I'm sorry," Fred tried his hardest to stop his eyes from falling onto Hermione in the back corner, but she was much more interesting to watch than listening to Jess talk about whatever nonsense she was babbling about.

Jess scoffed at him, and continued her diatribe of pointless chatter. Fred tried, but found himself once again staring at the far back corner of the common room, staring at Hermione hunched over her books, trying desperately to help Ron with his essay.

"Hey brother, chippy," George said to Fred and Jess in turn as he sat in the chair opposite from the couch Fred and Jess were occupying.

"Hey look who it is, it's George. Hey, George, did you need me for something," Fred asked desperately, hoping his twin would get the hint that he needed an escape, _now._

"Freddie," Jess drawled as she pulled Fred's collar so his face was mere inches from him, "Your brother just called me a chippy; what are you going to do about that?"

"Absolutely nothing," Fred said with a grin, "I can't force George to say anything, or stop him from saying anything; trust me, I've been trying for years."

George shot him a reproachful glare, and was about to retort back when he was interrupted by Jess's screech.

"I can't believe you aren't going to stick up for me, Fred," Jess was upset, "I'm your girlfriend and you shouldn't let anyone speak to me like that, even your own brother."

"Sorry," Fred said, but his small smile gave his true feelings away.

"You are so immature and stuck-up. I cannot believe I've been with you for all this time now. You've just been using me, trying to get over some girl you won't even mention to me. You're a pig, Fred Weasley, and you don't deserve me or any other girl."

Jess was on her feet now, yelling so that the entire common room could hear her, including Hermione who had looked up from her work, to watch the very loud fight happening near the fire.

"Immature! Stuck-up! Jess, you're dumb as rocks, and I've never deserved you. All you want was some bloke who was good looking and would shove his tongue down your throat. I need more than ten fingers to count how many guys here that you've already snogged. And you've been with me for about a month and a half. I know you've been sneaking around behind my back, and even though listening to you is about as interesting as watching grass grow, I never once said anything because I wasn't really ready for a serious relationship, but this is ridiculous. Do not accuse me of being a pig when I'm not the one sleeping around behind the other's back," Fred was fuming. His whole face was red with anger and fury.

"I have not been sleeping around!"

"Yes you have! I guess I should just add liar to your very long list of desirable traits. I'll put it right above stupid and right below whore."

Jess's eyes opened wide as she started closer towards Fred, her arm whipping out her wand. "Do not call me a whore!"

George had reacted fast, and had his wand pointed at Jess face before she could even come up with a spell to use on Fred.

"Don't do it, Jess. You'll regret it."

"That's the other thing, Fred. I was dating you, not your twin brother too. We couldn't do anything without you consulting George to make sure it was okay, or asking him to tag along. You need to sever that umbilical cord Fred and live for yourself. Not to mention how awfully immature and dumb your brother is anyway."

That was enough for him; Fred reached for his own wand faster than the blink of an eye and had cursed Jess across the room, "No one insults my brother like that. Especially you. You should talk though, George is more intelligent than you times ten. My brother's old pet rat was smarter than you are. That chair over there is more intelligent than you are."

Jess couldn't say anything, she was too stunned. She was staring wide-eyed at Fred who was standing above her, his wand extended, pointing at her face.

"I'm done, Fred, we are done," and with that she stood up and began to stride across the room to the portrait hole.

"Honey, we were done before we'd even started," and the portrait hole closed behind Jess's retreating back.

Fred didn't say another word to anyone, and stomped up the boys' dormitory stairs. The whole common room was silent behind him; everyone present having stopped whatever they were doing to witness the break-up. All the Gryffindors were staring at each other, not really understanding what had just happened. George quickly stalked after his brother up the stairs as everyone else in the room began to talk loudly about what they had just witnessed.

Hermione however, was being very quiet. She wasn't joining Harry and Ron's conversation about the break-up; she was smiling silently to herself. Her plan was working, better than she had expected.

Now he was single, it was time to put her passive plan into action.

Upstairs in the sixth year boys' dormitory, Fred and George were alone, sitting in silence; something very unusual for the both of them.

"So, are we going to talk about it, or just ignore the whole scene downstairs," George said with a hint of playfulness. He was hoping to make Fred smile again.

"I need your help," Fred said a few minutes later. He didn't even look at George; he had been sitting on his four poster with his back to the doorway George was standing in.

George was getting more concerned. He sat next to Fred on the bed and put his arm around his twin's shoulders, "Fred, you are my best friend, and my twin brother. I hate seeing you like this. Whatever you need help with, I'm your man."

"I need you to help me get Hermione back."

And that was it. Fred's desperate plea for help.

George couldn't ignore it even if he wanted to. The desperation in his twin's voice was awful, he couldn't stand it. He didn't want to help; he wanted Fred to fix his own mess. He didn't want to get in the middle of a lover's quarrel the proportion of this one. George's only role, in his opinion, was to pass on Hermione's message the night of the Yule Ball. He had told Fred that Hermione admitted that she was never ashamed. But that was it. George felt it was only fair that if he didn't want to be in the middle of it, he could neither help Fred nor reveal Hermione's secret plan. He wasn't going to give Fred a leg up. In his opinion the pair of them were being right blind idiots, and both needed to get their heads examined if they truly believed the other didn't love them.

But there was Fred, acting more vulnerable than George could ever remember. There was his twin brother, basically himself in replica, admitting defeat, asking for his help.

George couldn't say no.

Even if he had wanted to.

"Of course, Fred, I'll help you."

Over the next six months Fred and George came up with every possible technique to woo Hermione back into Fred's arms. Fred's arm around her shoulder, innocent touches in the hallway or common room, popping in on the trio's conversations, just trying to get Hermione alone, but nothing was working.

Hermione remained adamant in her relationship with Krum, her demeanor towards Fred only being slightly higher than civil. She still walked hand in hand with Viktor to class, and spent her library hours with him during the week. She was very much aware that Fred was trying his hardest to get her back, he had even, it seemed, roped George into helping him with his plan. She and Viktor had decided that the best way to put Fred in the best possible position was to make him desperate. So they waited, and waited, and waited until the most opportune time.

And it came, a week before the final task in the Triwizard tournament. Fred was getting desperate; he had overestimated his flirting abilities. This whole winning Hermione back thing was taking way longer than he had hoped it would. Hermione could sense his growing frustration, and decided this was the moment of truth.

First step was to make sure everyone knew that she and Viktor had broken up. Hermione wasn't keen on a very loud and public common room break up like Fred's, and decided instead for a quieter one in the library, the little fan girls still lurked around hoping for a glimpse of Viktor. So Hermione and Viktor broke up, Hermione left in a huff, fake tears streaming down her face, the only witnesses were a few younger students, who had a large affinity for gossip. It was perfect.

Within a matter of hours the news had reached Fred, and his heart jumped for joy inside his chest. This was it, the moment had finally arrived.

He decided that Hermione deserved wooing, and so he and George had planned a whole nighttime tryst to get him and Hermione back together. Hermione was just hoping that Fred would make his move. She still wanted it to seem as if she was playing hard to get, and that she wasn't such an easy catch.

It had been a long day, Hermione was exhausted. It was Friday, and though generally she liked to get her homework done early, today her eyes wouldn't stay open. So her tired state brought her to her dormitory late that afternoon, keen on taking a power nap before dinner. After she dropped her bag by her bed, and began to remove her shoes, she noticed a card standing against the clock on her bedside table. She opened it and read:

_I've messed up big time, and I know it. I wanted to make this cute and flirtatious, but my mind's not working right. When I'm not with you, I can't think straight because all I can think about is your eyes, and your small frame wrapped inside my arms. I wanted this to be a romantic gesture that made you fall weak at the knees and want me even more, but it's instead turned into my one last desperate attempt to get back my sense of humor, to get back my sense of mischief and laughter. This is my one last desperate attempt to get back the meaning of my life, my world. I know this sounds cheesy and I generally __like to be cheeky, not cheesy, but it's the truth. You are my world, '__Mione__ and I want to make this right._

_If you want to make it right too, meet me at our spot at midnight._

_Fred_

To Hermione, the note was perfect, it was the first time she had ever heard Fred so vulnerable. To her, he was stronger than steel, and to see him so vulnerable and, dare she say it, innocent, made her want to speed up time so that midnight was upon her. She resolved instead to sleep for a few hours, and then get ready for her own midnight tiptoe.

_Finally,_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke at half past ten. She took a long, hot shower, and began her long primping process. She wanted to look her best, even though she knew her looks didn't matter to Fred. She wanted to remember this night without any regrets, and her tangled hair in a messy bun would be a big regret.

This night needed to be magical.

And so after an hour of hair straightening and make-up glossing, she was ready. She silently slipped out of the girls' dormitory, and made her way quietly across the common room. She made it out of the portrait hole without meeting anyone, or making a sound, but when she turned to begin her walk to the astronomy tower, she almost screamed out. There in front of her was George, smiling his lopsided grin so similar to Fred's, and offering her his arm. George led her through secret passageways Hermione had never seen before.

"Fred wanted to make sure there was no way you'd get caught," George whispered in her ear as they rounded the corner into the hallway of the astronomy tower. "He's been scrounging the castle for the quickest and safest possible route for you, and he has enlisted me as your devilishly handsome tour guide."

George grinned at her, and Hermione tried to smile back, but the butterflies in her stomach were inhibiting her ability to smile. George bid her farewell at the bottom of the staircase, as he leaned against the wall, standing watch, and she proceeded up the staircase and out onto the highest astronomy tower in the castle.

A warm breeze hit her face as she stepped outside into the night air. She surveyed the scene. Candles were everywhere, lighting up the entire balcony, a perfect foreground to the beautiful backdrop of stars shining in the sky, complete with a very bright full moon. And as her eyes swept the scene in front of her, they landed on a tall red-head who was smiling a reserved, almost nervous smile.

"I'm glad you came."

"Did you ever doubt that I would?"

"Honestly, no. I figured I would, but for some reason every fiber of my being just knew that you'd come. I have no idea why; I just knew."

"Well, I can't pass up a good night for stargazing just because my silly ex-boyfriend was going to spoil all my fun," Hermione smiled in Fred's direction, the tension in the air decreasing immensely as the two laughed together for the first time in ages.

"Hey now, I'm not going to spoil anything. I always make everything more enjoyable; it's in my nature," Fred grinned his lopsided grin at her as they moved towards each other.

"Hermione, I've been an idiot. Back in October, before everything that's gone on between us, you tried so hard to talk to me, to explain to me everything that happened that day in Hogsmeade, but my stupid pride wouldn't let you. I regret that now, and I hate regret, I hate living with it, and having it. It's not how I like to live my life. But this year, it seems that I just have one big regret after another. First and foremost, though, is my regret over losing you, letting you get away. And then going with Jess, snogging her in front of you like that. I wanted you to be jealous, see how good I am, how any girl would want me, and you let me get away. I regret that now, she was stupid, and she used me just like I used her, and that was unfair to both of us, and especially to you because I never meant to hurt you."

"Fred, we had broken up, you were allowed to date whoever you wanted; you didn't need my permission," Hermione said, her eyes glistening with tears already threatening to spill.

Fred continued like he hadn't heard her, "And I also regret what I did that night at the Yule Ball. That was low and immature of me. It was mean and spiteful. In my wildest dreams I could never imagine hurting you, especially with my wand, and especially when your back is turned. I was a coward that night, and you didn't deserve me then, and you certainly don't deserve me now. But, I'm going to try and be better, make myself worthy of you because you, Hermione, are worth everything."

Hermione was crying now, she couldn't hold it in. Here was the boy she loved admitting his cowardice, admitting his mistakes, saying that he wasn't worthy of her, when any girl in their right mind would say yes to him.

"And the only thing I want you to explain to me is this. Why wouldn't you tell anyone about our relationship? Is it because you don't love me the way I love you, and you were just using me for a good snog in a broom cupboard every once and awhile, because if it is, I'm not going through it again Hermione. You aren't using me, and shattering my heart again."

"We've never snogged in a broom cupboard. It was a supply closet."

Fred laughed. He couldn't help it, he was pouring his heart out, and bookworm Hermione was telling a joke.

Hermione smiled back at him, "No Fred, I was never using you, and I was never ashamed of you. I was terrified of our relationship. We had been dating for what, a month maybe, and I realized that I was falling so hard for you. I had become so vulnerable, and I hate being vulnerable. I survive because I'm tough and guarded. No one can hurt you if they can't scale the walls around your soul. But you, you were mine for a month and already you had scaled the walls and overtaken them. I was terrified that you wouldn't care about me the way I had grown to care about you; I was scared that you can break my heart too easily. I was never, and I repeat, never, ashamed of you."

She couldn't look at him. She was ashamed to admit she was scared. She was ashamed to admit defeat. But the only thing she wasn't ashamed of was him.

"Hermione, why didn't you just tell me this back in September. We would have saved ourselves a lot of trouble."

Hermione laughed in spite of herself, "You looked so hurt, and I just couldn't believe I had caused that spark in your eye to be extinguished. By the time I came to my senses, you had left already. I tried for weeks to explain it to you, but you wouldn't listen."

She was pleading now.

Pleading with her voice, with her eyes, with her whole being, for Fred to wrap his arms around her small frame and kiss her. She wanted so badly to feel his lips on hers once more.

"Hermione, I promise I will never hurt you, and that we can take this as slow as you want. And, I think it would be best to keep the relationship a secret for now. Until you're more comfortable with being a girlfriend so openly. Though, George is going to have to know; we'll need his help sometimes."

And with that Fred swept Hermione into his arms, and planted a kiss right on her lips, and in spite of herself, Hermione sighed as she finally felt Fred Weasley's lips on her's once more, and his arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace.

She finally had midnight tiptoe to herself again.

Oh, she was a brilliant strategist.


	7. Sneaky, Very Sneaky

A/N: Okay, so I've been out of writing for about a year now. I know I know, very very bad of me. But I hope that even with the huge hiatus, you all still keep reading and reviewing. I'm not entirely proud of this chapter, I think my writing is still a little rusty with this story. I'm still trying to find my muse again and decide where I want to go with this story. All help will be greatly appreciated since I'm still trying to figure out where I want to bring this story. Sorry if this chapter is a little lackluster, i wanted to write it and get it out quick, and start my creative story juices flowing again. Hopefully I'll be newly renewed and start updating more frequently. So please, good bad or indifferent, review my story and let me know how I can improve from my year-long break blues.

* * *

"You guys were certainly very sneaky," said Fleur, whose English had gotten immensely better since the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Hermione and Fred looked at each other with a laugh. They knew it was true, they were very sneaky at the beginning, but for them, they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

--

Fred was over the moon that night as he walked hand-in-hand with Hermione back to the common room. You couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if you had wanted to. It was permanently glued on there, and he never planned on trying to take it off.

Hermione was much the same way, grinning from ear to ear, realizing that she was finally back with the person she was meant to be with, and finally, she felt content. The turmoil her emotions had been in the past few months had finally been extinguished, just as the spark in Fred's eye had been reestablished.

They entered the common room with George, who had been keeping a lookout at the bottom of the astronomy tower, and with a kiss good night they both made their way up the stairs into their separate dormitories, set for a peaceful night's sleep, finally dreaming of the one they love.

The next few months passed in bliss, the newly reformed couple had never been happier and had never been more secretive. Everyone noticed the drastic changes in their demeanors, but no one, except George, knew the true reason behind the new glisten in their eyes.

"Hermione, you've been obnoxiously happy for the past 4 months," Ginny said as they all sat by the fireplace. It was late April, and the school year was reaching its end. At the moment, Ginny and the trio were sitting in the armchairs by the fire working on the end of term assignment rush.

"Really, I haven't noticed much change at all. I'm just as happy as I ever was. Maybe it's the weather, not so dreary anymore like in December," Hermione replied. She was getting worried about Ginny, she could tell the youngest Weasley knew something, but was just not letting on exactly how much.

'I'm going to have to be careful around her,' thought Hermione.

"Yeah Hermione, I agree with Ginny," said Harry, looking up from his potions easy, "You have been a lot more upbeat than usual, especially around this time of the year, with all the extra work and end of term exams coming up."

'Okay, my friends are way too observant for their own good,' thought Hermione, who hadn't really realized such a drastic change in her demeanor.

"I really don't know what you guys are talking about," Hermione said, "I'm the same, normally happy, Hermione who would like quiet because she has a lot of work to do on this Potions essay."

"Well, I haven't noticed much of a change," said Ron.

Hermione gave him a look that said, 'Be quiet or I'll make you be quiet.' The rest of the night passed in relative silence as the group of friends worked hard on their homework. The silence was only broken by the occasional whine or question asked by Ron, usually directed towards Hermione.

Hermione was the first one to turn in, claiming all of her work had been completed ages ago and this was just extra credit she had been working on. Harry and Ron didn't question that, but Ginny gave her a look, a very suspicious look.

Of course, Hermione was in fact lying. She had made a plan with Fred to meet up later on, and she was hoping that the other three of her friends would be gone from the common room when the time came for them to meet. She and Fred had been going great for the past four months, nothing went wrong. The only problems they ever ran into was having to come up with fast excuses as to why they were leaving the common room so late. Luckily both had legit reasons to be out so late, Hermione's being a late night trip to the library and Fred's being a little less precise, but everyone just assumed it meant he was out pulling a prank somewhere.

The only person they ever ran into trouble from was Ginny. She was definitely getting more and more suspicious as the weeks went by, especially when she realized that Fred and George's late night pranks had all but quieted as of late, even though Fred seemed to sneak out of the common room almost every night of the week. She was planning on cornering George later that week because she was going to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Hermione ran down the dormitory stairs as quiet as possible, and when she peeked into the common room no one but a handsome red-head was in sight. And with a squeal of glee she ran the rest of the way down and jumped into the arms of the boy in front of her, placing a kiss on his lips as she did so.

"Wow, this is a great greeting," laughed Fred as he placed Hermione's feet squarely back on the floor.

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet. Even though she and Fred had now been back together for almost five months, she still couldn't handle his outright flatteries. She still blushed like a little school girl every time he looked in her direction with a smile or eyes so black from lust he could barely control it.

Fred chuckled at her as he led her out the portrait hole. Tonight was a stargazing night for sure. The sky had never been clearer and the stars were glistening brighter than ever. They had learned to walk the corridors in silence, less chance of attracting a certain squib and his nosey cat. Once they got outside though, quiet was a thought not even crossing their minds. Hands went wild, grabbing at the other like they hadn't been together in months. Lips were crashing together, tongues savoring every cranny of the delicious mouth it was exploring. Apparently tonight was not the night for long intense conversations.

They pulled away, both panting for air, lips swollen red from the intense snogging session. Fred looked at Hermione, his eyes as black as the sky above them, and went in begging for more. Hermione obliged, she herself wanting it just as bad. Tonight, though, there was a different air hanging over them. The need to be together was becoming too much for them to handle, they needed more of each other to get the fix they needed now. Like a drug addict, who the more they used the more they needed to get the same high again, the more time they spent together, the more they needed of each other.

"Hermione," Fred said as he stopped grabbing her like a man just out of prison and just held her softly in his arms.

"Yes, Fred."

"Will you come spend the night with me?"

Hermione didn't know how to respond. Spending the night with Fred would be incredible. She'd thought about it a lot, but just assumed, with their current situation, sleeping together might make it obvious that they were involved. But she knew she wanted to sleep next to him, curled up in his arms, her body flush against his. It would be the best sleep she's ever gotten.

"Are you sure, sweetie, it might be a little risky," Hermione said quietly, hoping that he would deny her that thought.

"I don't care if its risky baby, I want to spend the night with you if you'll have me. I don't care if people see, I just want to fall asleep next to you and wake up to your face in the morning. I love you, Hermione, I want to spend the night with you."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Neither had said 'I Love You' to each other. Hermione knew she felt it, she had known for months, she had known back when they were broken up and she was messing around with Krum, trying to get Fred back. But for some reason, after they got back together, she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, like if she said it to him it would push him away. She had no idea why her mind wouldn't let her admit what her heart was feeling. It was like if you say it out loud, you're admitting your vulnerability to that person and your showing your hand. You are in a way admitting defeat. But she knew it was crazy, she knew that to believe that by saying 'I love you' meant that you were in a way being defeated was crazy. She knew better and her heart knew better as well. Even if she was having her independence defeated she didn't care, in that moment, there on the highest astronomy tower she realized that she wanted to utter only four words to the red-head in front of her.

"I love you too."


	8. I Don't Kiss and Tell

A/N: I know, I know. It has been forever since I updated! I hope that you all still stick with the story. I am finally going to be updating more (I hope). I am going to be working on this and another chapter story so updates won't be totally fast, but hopefully still regularly enough to make all of you happy. I'm a little rusty and working some of the writing kinks out so all of your feedback is really appreciated. So read, review, and enjoy :)

* * *

"Okay stop right there!"

"What is it Ron," Hermione asked.

" Do not go any further with this story; I can't bear to think of you two together, let alone you guys giving me a play by play."

"Ron, don't be stupid," Fred said, hitting his brother upside the head, "I don't kiss and tell."

"Yes you do."

"Okay, maybe I do, but not this time."

--

They walked down the steps, their hearts beating loudly in their chests. Hermione was sure that Filch would come walking over because she knew her heart was reverberating along the stone walls. They tiptoed down the corridor, hand in hand. Neither of them could stop their minds from thinking too many thoughts at the same time.

This was a big step for them, never once had they spent the night together, never had they said 'I love you.' Neither dared speak for fear of being heard in the silence of the night. They walked quickly to the common room, opening the portrait hole despite a very tired, very grumpy Fat Lady.

"Are you ready," Fred asked as he began to lead Hermione up the boys' dormitory staircase.

"I was born ready."

"That was really cheesy, if you want to be with me, Hermione, you are going to have to come up with some better material," Fred laughed as they began to ascend the stairs. Hermione laughed nervously. They opened the door to Fred's room quietly so as to not wake up the rest of his roommates. Fred guided Hermione over to his four-poster and she climbed in, and was immediately enveloped by the mass of blankets on the bed.

"You look comfy," Fred laughed.

"Shh," Hermione scolded as she began to perform silencing charms around the bed, "Just to be safe."

Fred didn't complain; he sure didn't want anyone else in the dorm hearing anything that may or may not go on during the night. He was having a hard time paying attention, mesmerized by Hermione crawling around casting charms and organizing the bed.

"Are you going to join me or just stand in the middle of the room," Hermione asked, snapping Fred out of his trance.

"Of course I'm going to join you. I couldn't leave you in that big bed all by yourself," he said climbing in next to her.

"Careful," Hermione warned as Fred started to pull the covers over him.

"I'm just putting be blanket on, I don't think I can get hurt doing that, Mione."

"No, you're going to mess up my moosh position," she said matter-of-factly. Fred looked at her as if she had eighteen heads.

"Your moosh position?"

"Yeah, my moosh position," she explained, "It's when you have all the pillows and the blankets in the perfect position so you are really comfortable. You are moosh."

"You are crazy."

Hermione smiled, "It's why you love me."

"That's true."

They snuggled down under the heavy down comforter, cuddling against each other. Both didn't say anything as Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione who had cuddled deep into his chest, her head resting right above his heart.

"Are you comfy," Fred asked.

"Oh yeah, I get to fall asleep to the beating of your heart. It's perfect."

Fred couldn't help but smile, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Fred."

And they both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their face, more content then they had ever been.

--

The morning light woke them as it peeked through the crack in the curtain. Fred woke first, moving about under the covers as consciousness fought to the surface. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. And it was then that he saw the beautiful girl asleep next to him, apparently it wasn't a dream after all.

Fred didn't dare wake Hermione just yet. He sat in bed, rubbing circles on her back and watched her sleep. He was so lucky, he thought, as he watched her back rise and fall gently with her steady breathing. He saw a small girl whose hair was splayed out around her body like a crown, glittering in the new sunlight. He smiled as a small smile spread across her lips, her dreams must have been happy. Fred loved this girl with all of his heart, and no matter what happened he was going to make sure it stuck.

He started to hear the other boys in the dorm begin to stir as the morning light hit them as well. Fred thought quickly; he didn't want Hermione to get caught up here, especially not in his bed. If that happened they could kiss their secret relationship good-bye and welcome in the numerous questions and stares that would abound as word of their relationship got around. He started to shake Hermione awake, whispering in her ear, "Mione, sweetie, it's time to wake up. We don't want to get caught and have to stop our midnight tiptoe."

Hermione smiled awake as she opened her eyes and found Fred's sapphire orbs staring back at her. "Good morning, baby."

"I wish we could have a glorious morning together, lounging in bed, but if we don't hurry we may get caught with you up here, and that would most definitely not be good," Fred said as he peeked out of the curtains to make sure the coast was clear, "Okay, it's clear. Now we are going to tiptoe across the room to the door, and I'm going to go down the staircase first. Now, I want you to wait just before the bend and I'll make sure no one is in the common room and you can quickly sneak up to the girls' dormitory and no one will be the wiser."

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione said groggily, swinging her feet over the side of the bed, shivering when her bare feet hit the cold floor, "Let's go I'm freezing."

The pair walked together to the door of the room and Fred quietly opened the door, making sure the hinges didn't squeak, despite their desperate need for oil. As Hermione closed the door behind them, the click of the door was barely audible, Fred began his descent downstairs. Hermione followed suit, her heart beating fast. It would be almost as bad being caught sneaking out of the boys' dormitory by a fellow Gryffindor as it would be being caught by Filch on a midnight excursion.

"Okay, it's clear. Hurry up," Fred whispered up in a hurried tone.

"Love you," Hermione whispered as she kissed Fred on the lips and ran noiselessly over to the girls' dormitory and up the stairs.

"Whew," Hermione let out her breath as she closed the door behind her, safely in her own bedroom.

"I was wondering when you would get in, Hermione."

Hermione jumped a mile high and turned sharply on her heels, "Ginny!"

"You thought you could sneak around with my brother behind my back without me knowing."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Ginny, and if you don't mind I am really tired and wish to get in bed," Hermione said as she walked past Ginny and over to her four-poster.

"Oh no, you are not going to get away that easily. I've been watching you guys these past few weeks. I know something is up between you and Fred and it hurts to think you won't tell me, your best girl friend."

"Shh, Ginny, keep it down. Fine I'll tell you but we are going to go to the common room, away from listening ears."

The girls walked back down the stairs and sat down in the chairs by the fire. Ginny's eyes were on Hermione's back like a hawk, just in case she decided to make a run for it. Hermione's shoulders were slumped. She couldn't believe she had allowed Ginny to figure it out. Fred would never forgive her, well he probably would but she would still get the mickey taken out of her relentlessly.

"Spill it, now," Ginny demanded.

"Fred and I started seeing each other in the middle of the summer. It continued on for a few months before we broke it off because I was stupid and said the wrong things. That was when he started dating that Jess girl from Beauxbatons and I started 'dating'," she used air quotes around dating, "Viktor Krum. I started dating him to make Fred jealous; Viktor was in on it. And then after everything that happened at the Yule Ball we made up, and we've been together ever since."

"Interesting. So why are you keeping it a secret," Ginny asked.

"It's just easier. We don't want the questions. Dating Fred, it comes with a lot of questions, a lot of looks."

"That's true. I may be the only girl in all of Gryffindor who doesn't want to snog the twins senseless."

Hermione laughed, glad to finally have someone to talk to about everything, and she couldn't ask for a better person than Ginny. She knew all there was to know about boys, clothes, make-up and looking your best. She was a walking encyclopedia of all the knowledge Hermione craved to know so that she could be the most perfect girlfriend.

"Oh my god I am so glad you know, Ginny. I have wanted so bad to have someone to talk to about this, someone to help me get ready when I'm going to go meet Fred. You know how terrible I am with the whole clothes, make-up, and hair thing."

Ginny laughed, "Hermione, it seems like you've been doing fine on your own. You have the most coveted Gryffindor and you've kept him for months. However, I am always here if you need to talk or if you need a fashion consultant."

"Thanks, Gin, and please, for now, could you keep this between us? Only George knows."

"Hermione I will carry the secret to my grave if I have to, though I hope I don't."

Hermione laughed and gave Ginny a big hug, "So how far can I take this whole girl talk thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Fred is a great snogger."

"Stop it right there! That's my brother you are talking about." And with that Ginny ran up the girls' dormitories with her hands on her ears and Hermione laughing behind her.


End file.
